


it's always going to be us

by breakmystrings



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Meeting the Parents, unsupportive parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakmystrings/pseuds/breakmystrings
Summary: It's time for Auston to meet Mitch's parents.





	it's always going to be us

**Author's Note:**

> Something quick I wrote for the prompt "protective Auston" that a nonny sent me on Tumblr (originally posted [here](https://breakmystrings.tumblr.com/post/180948616590/hi-u-def-dont-have-to-do-this-cause-i-dont-think)).
> 
> More detailed warnings at the end.

Auston loves fucking Mitch like this. This slow, almost lazy grind, while they trade sloppy kisses and keep their bodies pressed as close together as possible. Auston can feel the headboard digging into his back where he’s propped up against it, but he doesn’t even care. He wants to get his hands all over Mitch, loves how easy it is to touch him like this and feel his soft, warm skin under his hands. He squeezes Mitch’s hips and rocks up to match his rhythm, panting softly against Mitch’s lips, and he’s so, _so_ close. Mitch must be too, his hips stuttering against Auston’s, and it’s too easy for Auston to curl his hand around Mitch’s dick and it takes barely three tugs before Mitch is shaking and coming on top of him, gasping into his mouth. It doesn’t take long for Auston to follow soon after.

 

Mitch sighs happily, and he tips forward to rest his weight fully against Auston, warm and heavy and pleasant. He tucks his face into Auston’s neck, and he mouths at the skin there but not like he wants to leave a mark. The touch makes Auston laugh, and he pets Mitch’s hair while he lets him do whatever he wants, even though it feels a bit weird and maybe a little ticklish, but it makes his chest feel warm and full. He presses a soft kiss on the side of Mitch’s head, just because, and he can’t stop smiling. It doesn’t matter how long they’ve been doing this; he’ll never get tired of being allowed to have Mitch like this, to be this close to him and shown all the different sides of him. He loves Mitch so fucking much.

 

His dick softens inside of Mitch, but he can’t be bothered to pull out; he doesn’t want to break this content bubble they have going around them. He keeps petting Mitch’s sweaty hair, and he drops kisses on every part of Mitch’s face that he can reach until he makes this cute snuffling noise that makes Auston laugh again.

 

“We should shower,” he says, even though he doesn’t really want to move all that much, but there’s lube and come all over them, and they’re going to need to change the sheets too. (Last time they got lazy and didn’t do it right away, and they ended up passing out on their “crusty” sheets afterwards.)

 

“I’m good like this,” Mitch says, and he wraps his arms even more tightly around Auston. If Auston wasn’t already pressed right up against the headboard, he’s pretty sure Mitch would pull the koala move and wrap his legs around his waist too. “Not moving.”

 

“We’re _disgusting_ ,” Auston says, and he tries to sound repulsed by it, but it comes out ridiculously fond anyway (Auston’s definitely in too deep). “Come on, you know you’re going to complain later if we don’t.”

 

Mitch shakes his head petulantly, but Auston can feel him smiling against his neck.

 

“Nope, not moving.”

 

Auston rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling too as he adjusts his grip around Mitch’s ass, and he feels the come leaking out of Mitch when he finally pulls out all the way. He presses the tips of his fingers around Mitch’s rim, not quite pushing inside, but just around the edges where it’s wet with lube and come. Mitch whimpers, clenching down on nothing, as he tightens his hold around Auston, and Auston takes advantage of him being distracted to lift him up and get his feet under him.

 

Mitch yelps in surprise, but then he’s laughing as he locks his legs around Auston’s waist. “You’re fucking crazy!” He presses a soft kiss on the side of Auston’s head anyway, like he doesn’t mind, and the smile he gives Auston is blinding.

 

“You’ll thank me later,” Auston says, pecking Mitch’s lips softly as he shuffles them over to the ensuite so that they can get cleaned up.

 

*

 

Auston makes them both a cup of coffee once they’ve showered and gotten dressed in their comfy, lounging-around-the-house clothes. It’s their day off and Auston has a lot of plans to do nothing with Mitch, except maybe catch up on Netflix and getting in a healthy dose of cuddling. He sips his coffee while he watches Mitch poke at his phone as he waits for his own mug to cool down enough (he likes his hot drinks practically lukewarm, something that Auston will never understand). Auston opens his mouth to ask what Mitch feels like eating when suddenly his eyes go wide in surprise for a brief second before his expression softens and he looks thoughtful.

 

“Everything good?” Auston asks. Mitch’s head snaps up and Auston steps around the island so that he can put his arm around Mitch’s shoulders for a quick cuddle.

 

“Yeah,” Mitch says as he gives Auston a reassuring smile, and then he adds, “yeah, it’s just my parents. They want to go out for lunch today.”

 

“Oh.” Auston tries to smother the disappointment that comes up. They don’t get days off all the time, so it makes sense that Mitch’s parents would want to spend time with him when they don’t have practice or games. He gets it. He already gets Mitch the rest of the time, so he shouldn’t be selfish. “What time?”

 

“In an hour.” Mitch is quiet for a second and Auston’s not really sure if he’s supposed to say something when suddenly, he twists towards Auston and asks, “Do you want to come with me?

 

Auston nearly flinches back in surprise. “Um… won’t it be a bit weird, if you just bring me along?” Auston asks. They’re not exactly out to Mitch’s parents, even though Auston has already met Chris as Mitch’s boyfriend more than once. As far as his parents though, their son is as single as ever and Auston’s just another friend and teammate that Mitch probably spends too much time with. At the start, Auston thought it would bother him a lot more that they’re hiding their relationship from everyone, but he gets that Mitch has a complicated relationship with his parents, and honestly, Auston’s just happy that Mitch wants him back. It didn’t come easily for them, but now, they’re together and they’re happy and Auston will do anything to keep Mitch happy.

 

“I think it’s time, you know?” Mitch’s smile turns shy now as he glances down momentarily before looking back up at Auston. “You’re kind of it for me. Don’t want to hide this forever.”

 

Auston can’t help smiling at Mitch’s words. It’s only been a year since they got together, but Auston’s been in love with Mitch since their rookie year when they were still trying to navigate life in Toronto and still afraid of their feelings for each other. Mitch is absolutely _it_ for him too, and he’s never felt surer about someone or something in his entire since the day Mitch told him that he wants to _try_ , for real.

 

“Do you…. Do you want to come with me” Mitch asks, and he looks uncertain, chewing on his lower lip until it’s red and swollen.

 

Auston steps even closer to Mitch and wraps him up in his arms. “Of course,” Auston says, and he squeezes him as he drops a kiss on the top of his head. He knows this is a huge deal for Mitch and he’s not going to take it for granted. “If you’re sure, then I’m all in.”

 

Mitch hugs him even more tightly, and nods his head. “I’m sure.”

 

*

 

Auston freaks out about what to wear to their first official “meet the parents” lunch. Mitch laughs at him when he changes in and out of the same pair of jeans three times because he can’t quite make up his mind as to whether ripped jeans is too “casual”, even if it is stylish and _him_ (“It’s also fucking cold out you giant dork,” Mitch chirps). In the end, he settles for nicely tailored jeans (no rips) and a nice dark red cashmere sweater that Mitch loves to run his fingers over because of how soft it is. He forgoes the beanie so that his hair doesn’t look like a mess when he gets to the restaurant and he tries to gel it back nicely.

 

Mitch might make fun of him for taking forever to get ready, but Auston can tell that he’s taking extra care with his own outfit too, even if it’s still casual and mirrors Auston’s own because he doesn’t tug on his beanie either, and he switches up his favourite hoodie for a nicer Henley sweater to go with his black skinny jeans. This… this is kind of a big deal, and it’s obviously important to Mitch so Auston doesn’t want to fuck this up.

 

“Ready?” Auston asks once he’s taken another long look at his appearance in the mirror. He tugs on his nicer watch and Mitch takes a minute to just _stare_ at Auston, his eyes moving up and down like he’s admiring him. He steps closer once he’s done and he sweeps his hands up and down Auston’s side, just feeling the sweater under his fingers, before he finally settles them on his hips. He rocks up onto his toes and kisses Auston sweetly on the lips.

 

“Let’s go.”

 

*

 

They get to the restaurant first and Mitch downs the glass of water the instant they’re seated in a private table in the corner and does the same with his hot coffee when the waitress sets it down in front of him. He’s freaking out, which is totally understandable, but it’s making Auston nervous too, so he chances it even though they’re in public and he reaches over to squeeze Mitch’s knee. It’s just a quick little gesture, to remind Mitch that he’s here with him, and that they’re in this together. Mitch looks over at him, and it takes a second, but exhales deeply and it looks like the tension finally leaves his shoulders. He pats Auston’s thigh with a small smile, and he seems calm enough now that he stops trying to drown himself with water and coffee.

 

“Hey boys!”

 

Auston’s head snaps up at the sound of that warm, familiar voice, and he sees Bonnie smiling at them with a friendly wave while Paul trails just behind her. Auston stands up with Mitch and he gives Bonnie a quick hug and shakes Paul’s hand in greeting. He smiles when Mitch basically falls into his mom’s arms afterwards, holding on tight, like he’s trying to soak up enough affection to last him until their next meeting. His hug with his dad is much briefer and Auston tries not to read too much into it.

 

“It’s so great that you’re able to join us Auston,” Bonnie says, and she looks like she means it too. Auston’s only met her a handful of times, but it’s easy to see how much she loves and adores Mitch. She always makes an effort to get to know his friends, and she always looks genuinely interested to hear Auston’s response when she asks about his family and how he’s adjusting to life in Toronto. She’s even invited Auston over for dinner multiple times even though Auston hasn’t taken her up on her offer yet. It’s obvious where Mitch gets his big heart and caring personality from.

 

“Thanks for letting me intrude on your plans,” Auston says politely, and Bonnie shakes her head and waves him off.

 

“You’re always welcome,” Bonnie says, smiling. Her gentle expression reminds Auston of his own mom’s, the way it makes Auston feel warm and comforted and at home. “We’re still waiting for you to come over with Mitch for dinner sometime.”

 

Auston smiles. If this lunch goes well, then he definitely wants to join Mitch next time he goes home for dinner, and it’ll get to be as his boyfriend instead of as a random teammate. “Thanks for the invite. I’ll work something out with Mitch for next time.”

 

Mitch gives Auston a quick little smile, and Auston doesn’t miss the way Bonnie’s face goes curious, her brows creasing like they’re a problem she’s trying to solve.

 

“So, I actually wanted to tell you guys something,” Mitch says. He straightens up as he fiddles with the napkin on his lap and then with the tableware, like he needs to do something with his hands. “Aus and I… we’re together.” Mitch looks down at his hands briefly, and Auston reaches over to place his hand on his knee again because he kind of needs to touch Mitch now, just to remind him that he’s here with him. When Mitch looks up again, he looks more confident and surer, and he adds, “We’ve been together for over a year actually. It’s serious.”

 

Auston watches Mitch’s parents’ faces carefully, and he can see the way Bonnie’s face lights up at the news, like she’s genuinely happy for them, before they flick over towards Paul’s impassive face. He doesn’t react at all, and that worries Auston more than anything. Shock and surprise Auston can handle, but nothing? That’s fucking terrifying.

 

“I think that’s wonderful boys,” Bonnie says, and she reaches forward to clasp Mitch’s hands in her own. She looks like she means it, but it’s like someone cast a shadow over her, and the original excitement and happiness Auston saw earlier looks muted and grey now, this hint of hesitation in her voice. “Are you happy?”

 

“Very,” Mitch says, and he’s smiling that small, private smile that he usually only shares with Auston when they’re alone.

 

“I promise I’ll take good care of Mitch,” Auston adds. 

 

Bonnie smiles at him. “I’m sure you do.”

 

It seems natural to look over at Paul now to see his response, and Auston feels uneasy when he hears Mitch’s quiet voice go, “Dad?” He sounds terrified, this small and quiet thing that makes something in his chest hurt, and he has to squeeze Mitch’s knee and he leaves it there, to help ground him.

 

Paul reaches for his water and Auston doesn’t even breathe while he watches him take a sip of water. His hand is gripping the glass so tightly that Auston’s amazed it doesn’t shatter. His silence is suffocating. Auston can feel the waves of disapproval rolling off of him, even without him saying anything at all. He can feel Mitch tense under his hand and he wishes they weren’t in public so that he can pull his boyfriend into his arms and shield him from this.

 

 _This_ isn’t how he expected it to go. A small part of him feared it wouldn’t go well, but he clung onto the larger, more optimistic part because he knows it would devastate Mitch if it didn’t. This is so much worse than Auston could’ve ever imagined. He can see the way Mitch cowers under the cold, hard stare of Paul, the way Mitch makes himself look even smaller, and Auston doesn’t think he’s doing it consciously, but he’s leaning towards Auston like he wants to hide behind him. Auston hasn’t seen Mitch this uncomfortable and shaken in his entire life, and Auston feels something hot and angry start to grow inside of him.

 

“Family is important to both of us,” Auston says slowly, and carefully, “and that’s why we wanted to share this with you.” _But we’re not asking for permission_ hangs on the tip of his tongue, and Auston’s pretty sure Paul hears it because of the way his jaw goes tense and Auston feels like he might be digging a bigger hole for them to fall into, but he can’t help it. _No one_ should make Mitch feel like this, especially not the people he loves and cares about the most.

 

“And we’re very happy for you,” Bonnie says, even though it’s clear that she’s the only one that is.

 

Paul reaches for his water again and Auston can see how red his face is now. The sound of the glass hitting the table again is loud enough to make Mitch flinch, and Auston isn’t going to sit here for another second while Mitch breaks down slowly but surely beside him. He stands up and he tugs Mitch up after him, but he makes sure he’s between him and his parents.

 

“I think this lunch is done,” Auston says, and he’s surprised by how even his voice is when the anger is threatening to burst right out of him. “Thanks Bonnie for your support, but I think it’s best if we just wrap this up now.”

 

Bonnie glances quickly over at her husband and then nods her head. “Yeah, we’ll catch up next time. Take care boys.”

 

Auston nods his head and he puts his hand on Mitch’s back to guide him away from the table. He’s surprised when Mitch stops suddenly, and he says in a soft but sure voice, “For the record, Aus is the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

 

Bonnie’s eyes look teary now and the smile she gives them calms the anger inside of Auston. “I can see that.” Auston can see the way Mitch looks over hopefully at his dad, but Paul’s expression remains unchanged, and Auston doesn’t wait around to see if he’s going to say anything and he takes Mitch home.

 

*

 

The second the door to Auston’s place closes behind them, Auston pulls Mitch right into his arms and hugs him tightly.

 

“I’m so fucking sorry,” Auston says as he cradles Mitch’s head with his hand. He’s so fucking pissed at Mitch’s dad right now, but mostly, he’s just upset for Mitch. He’s never seen Mitch lose all confidence the way he did in front of his own dad, like he’s been reduced to nothing. It reminds Auston of their struggles at the start, the way Mitch kept pulling away whenever they got too close, and he would always look small and unsure like he was doing something wrong; it breaks Auston’s fucking heart.

 

Mitch inhales sharply, and it sounds wet as he tucks his face into his neck. “Not your fault.”

 

“No one should ever make you feel like that,” Auston says, and his anger comes roaring back until he has to squeeze his eyes shut to try and calm it. “I’m sorry if I overstepped.”

 

Mitch shakes his head immediately. “No, _fuck_ , I’m so glad you did,” Mitch says, and then he huffs out a laugh that sounds broken and sad and Auston didn’t think it was possible for his heart to hurt any more but fuck if he wasn’t wrong. “I don’t know why. I just freeze up whenever my dad gets like that. He’s never said or done anything terrible. But his silent like, disapproval, is so much harder to take.”

 

Auston squeezes him even tighter. He doesn’t know what to say or do that he might not end up regretting later. All he can focus on is how fucking awful Mitch’s dad is, and he doesn’t want to think about how many times this has happened before that Mitch’s reaction was so instantaneous, so reflexive, like it’s been ingrained into him.

 

“It doesn’t matter though,” Mitch says, and Auston didn’t realize how much of his weight he was bearing until Mitch is suddenly straightening up and pulling away enough to look at Auston. “You’re _it_ for me, and I meant it when I said you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. My dad will just have to, he’ll just have to find a way to accept it.”

 

It’s not like Auston thought Mitch would break up with him over this, but it still feels like a weight lifted off of his shoulders, and he smiles gently at Mitch. “You’ve the best thing in my life too. I love you so much fucking much.”

 

Mitch gives him that small, private smile again, and Auston cups his face in his hands and kisses the breath right out of him. At the end of the day, they’ve got each other, and that’s all Auston cares about.

**Author's Note:**

> It's implied in this fic that Mitch has a shitty relationship with his dad and he doesn't react well when Mitch introduces Auston as his boyfriend. His issue isn't that Mitch is gay (he's known for a while) but that he's dating the face of the franchise and his teammate. His fear is that if things don't go well (which he expects), Mitch is the one that's going to suffer, and he didn't raise his kid to be so "dumb and selfish" that he'd risk his entire hockey career for Auston. It takes a long time for him to come around, and while Mitch forgives him, Auston never really does.


End file.
